


Go to sleep, Alexander.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex pay attention to your boyfriend, Alexander never sleeps, I hate my work, John is cold, M/M, i'm really tired, im cringing at myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John sometimes wakes up to a cold bed and an overworked Alex.





	

        "Aleeeeex?" John whined, attempting to get his boyfriends attention. Without leaving his warm bed, of course. "You've been working on that essay for hours come and hold me" After  a solid 20 minutes of being ignored he  begrudgingly got out of bed. Laurens looked over his lover's head, attempting to process the string of words on the other male's screen. It's probably something for his political science class, but he couldn't process the letters with his tired brain. What time was it anyways? He checked the clock. "Alexander it's 3:00am can you please sleep" he pouted, resting his head in the crook of Alex's neck. Finally, the other noticed his presence and sighed "I'll be there in a minute". John rolled his eyes, shutting Alexander's laptop shut. "You say that every night but never do" he huffed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the now cold bed.  Alex sighed, not even bothering to fight and curled up in the small bed with John.

"I love you"  
"I love you too, Alex"


End file.
